A véres virág
by HetaEliza
Summary: Magyarország bekerül a HetaOni kastélyba ahol rettentő dolgokon megy át. A történet végén minden karakter rájön, hogy mekkora áldozatot képes tenni valaki a másikért. Elizabeth miközben bent ragadt, rájött, hogy most ő is ember, és az életéért harcol,és lesz valaki ,aki segíti ebben, de végül odavesznek. Páros/Pairing: FraHun


**_A véres virág_**

Éjjel van. A Hold gyönyörűen világítja be a nyugtalanul alvó Elizabeth szobáját. A lány össze vissza forgolódik az ágyában. Rémálmok kergetik a tudat alattijában, véres,szomorú,és kegyetlen álmok, melyek a barátairól szólnak. Hirtelen a lány felébred, és folyt róla a víz. Vége az álomnak, vagy lehet,hogy mégsem álom? Nem nagyon hitte el, hogy mit álmodott, de nem hagyta nyugodni az a tudat, hogy két napja nem látta Gilbertet,Felicianot,Ludwigot és a többieket. Felkelt,átöltözött a katonai ruhájába, és elment otthonról. Egy erdőbe ért,és össze-vissza bolyongott. Vak sötétség volt az erdőben, a Hold se tudta bevilágítani a fák közt az utat. Hirtelen a magyar leányzó egy kastély előtt találta magát. Csak nézte a hatalmas középkori kastélyt, de valamiért vonzotta magához. Mintha csak hívogatná egy hang,hogy 'gyere be, gyere be.' Nem habozott tovább, be ment. Mögötte az ajtó becsapódott, amire a lány megijedt,és hátra nézett,de nem volt ott semmi se. Nem törődött vele, elindult a régi kastélyban körülnézni.

Már egy ideje barangolt mikor váratlanul Antonio belerohant.

- Wááá te meg ki vagy?! - ijedt meg a spanyol de felismerte a lányt. - Oh szia Elizabeth! Te meg mit keresel itt?! Hogy tudtál bejönni?!

Látszott a férfin,hogy nagyon zaklatottnak tűnik, így Lizzy nem is kérdezett tőle semmit se, de Anto vele tartott, és közben mindent elmesélt.

- Egy szörny? Ugyan, ne nevettess! Biztos csak rosszul láttatok valamit.. - hitetlenkedett a magyar,mire a spanyol mérgesen rá kiáltott.

- Nem, itt egyedül csak te tévedsz! Már 2 órája bent vagyunk, és rettegünk a szörnytől!

- Antonio... már 2 napja nem vagytok otthon... - mondta rémülten rámeredve, de látta a férfin,hogy kis híján az őrület szélén áll.

Hirtelen egy kisebb zaj lett, és elfordultak, de mikor a lány visszanézett egy hatalmas szörny a kezét átfúrta Anto mellkasán. A spanyolnak csak úgy ömlött ki a vér a testéből. A lány ereiben megfagyott a vér. Nem tudott mozdulni sem, le dermedt akár egy szobor. A szörny nem törődött vele, így ki vette hatalmas karját a férfi testéből és egy pillanat alatt eltűnt. Lizzy sikítozva rohant el mikor meglátta Yaot és odarohant hozzá.

- Yao! Kérlek segíts! Antonoit most ölte meg az a szörny! - sokkot kapott és hisztérikusan könyörgött a kínainak,hogy maradjon vele.

- A francba, aru! Meg kell keresnünk a többieket, hogy elmondjuk nekik Anto halálát! De rendben van, maradj velem, és nem lesz semmi baj, aru!

Lizzy kissé megnyugodott. Yao meg ő elmentek a könyvtárba körülnézni, mikor a szörny újra megjelent.

- Nyugi, le lehet győzni, illetve, legyengíteni! Csak harcolnod kell, akár egy ember! Ebben a kastélyban mi is ugyanannyira sebezhetőek és gyengék vagyunk mint egy halandó!

- Értettem! Akkor meg próbálom én! - azzal nekirontott volna Eliza a szörnynek de Yao megelőzte, és kung-fuzott a szörnnyel szemben. Mikor úgy tűnt,hogy Yao fog nyerni, hirtelen a szörny elkapta a férfit a kezénél és kitekerte a karját.

Lizzy újra lesokkolt. A szörny majd a falhoz vágta a kínait amitől nem sokára el is távozott az élők sorából. A lány újra rohanásnak eredt, és megtalálta a zongora termet. Bement, és azt hitte itt kicsit lenyugodhat,de tévedt. A zongora véres volt. Eliza odament, és megpillantotta Matthew holttestét, majd kirohant, és össze-vissza rohangált.

Egy kis idő múlva kifáradt, és összekuporodott egy sarokban. Könnyei csak úgy ömlöttek le az arcán. Valamit hallott. Mintha lassú lépteket hallott volna. Felnézett, és a szörny állt előtte. Nem hitt a szemének, nem akarta elhinni,hogy csak úgy meg fog halni. A semmiből hirtelen egy kék kabátot látott maga előtt, majd jobban megnézte azt a valamit, és észre vette, hogy valaki a segítségére sietett. Egy olyasvalaki, akit valójában utált. Francis volt az. Kardjával hatalmasat suhintott, és a szörny eltűnt. Majd a francia Erzsébethez fordult.

- Hé, jól vagy?

- Nem kértem a segítséged... - mondta morcosan. Nem szerette Francist, sőt, utálta. Utálta amit tett vele. Alattomosnak,önzőnek tartotta, aki szeret kicseszni a másikkal.

- Naaa Elizabeth! Kérlek most ne csináld már ezt... ha nem mentettelek meg volna, nem is élnél már... azért egy köszönöm-öt kinyöghetnél!

- Köszi... jó igazad van... most tegyük félre, hogy milyen viszonyba vagyunk egymással... - elfordult, de mikor vissza nézett a szörny a francia felé settenkedett. - Na azt már nem! - majd a lány nekirontott a szörnynek, és eszébe jutott az, amit Yao mondott neki. Majd felugrott a levegőbe, csinált egy szaltót ezáltal a szörny mögé került.

- Attól még hogy olyan könnyen meghalok mint egy ember, nem azt jelenti, hogy nem tudok ugyanakkorát ütni! -azzal egy jó lendülettel a jobb öklével behúzott egy óriásit a szörnynek ami elrepült a kastély túl oldalára. - Ezt neked te mocsok!

Francis csak sápadtan figyelte a lányt. Tudta hogy rettenet erős, de hogy ennyire?! Majd a lány megragadta, és elrohantak.

- Az életünkért harcolunk, nem szabad hagynunk,hogy egy könnyedséggel meghaljunk! Minden egyes lépésedet meg kell fontolni, ahhoz, hogy túléld ezt a 'játékot' ! - azzal tovább futottak, és elértek egy helyre, ahol Ludwig meg Kiku harcolt.

- Erzsébet! - kiállt fel a germán, mikor hirtelen a szörny bevág neki egyet.

- Most ne velem törődj! Kimentelek titeket innét, és a többieket feltámasszuk valahogy!

- Azt nem... -nem tudta befejezni a mondatot a német, mert Lizzy közbe vágott.

- Szerinted az emberek a csatákba, hogy maradnak életbe? Nem ülnek, és néznek mint Rozi a moziban! Hanem harcolnak, és megvédik azokat akiket szeretnek! Mi eddig csak a saját magunkért harcoltunk, de most mi is emberek vagyunk, ezért úgy is kell harcolnunk mint egy ember, mint egy tisztességes katona! Nemde, Ludwig?

A magyar szavaitól Ludwig és Kiku felbátorodott.

- De igen! Jól mondja Lizzy-chan! Ki kell állnunk a többiekért is!

- Kiku, te tereld el a szörny figyelmét, mi hárman lecsapunk rá! - utasította a német.

- Igenis! - felelte Kiku, Lizzy és Francis egyszerre.

De sajnos a terv nem úgy alakult, ahogy tervezték. A szörny túljárt az eszükön, és Kikut elkapta, majd a nyakánál fogva felemelte, és megfojtotta.

- Kiku ne! - kiáltotta a magyar de Ludwig rászólt.

- Francis, Lizzy! Ti tűnjetek el, én elintézem a szörnyet!

- Bolond vagy?! Nem teheted ezt! - de Francis fogta és elrángatta a lányt. Elmenekültek egy szobába, és bezárkóztak.

- Mindenki... meg... fog... halni... - nyögte ki könnyek közt a lány.

- Nem tehetünk mást... itt legalább egy darabig biztonságba vagyunk... -válaszolta hideg vérrel Francis.

- De...mi lesz Gilberttel, Arthurral, Ivannal, Romanoval, Felicianoval, Alfreddal...? És..mi lesz velünk..? Ki jutunk innét valaha élve..? Vagy egyesével meg fogunk halni..? Értelmetlenül, egy szörny keze által..? Milyen halál ez? Ilyet szeretnél? Ok nélkül megszűnni?

A francia erre nem válaszolt. Lehajtott fejjel figyelte a padlót. Igazat mondott Elizabeth. Nem akarnak értelmetlenül meghalni, de már késő. Arthur nem tudja használni a mágiáját, anélkül meg el vannak veszve. Vége mindennek. Hát eddig tartott az ő életük?

- Szép sorban eltávozik mindenki... végül mi is a szörny áldozatai leszünk.. - folytatta a magyar, mikor Francis odahajolt hozzá, és mosolygott.

- Megígérem neked, hogy ki jutunk innen élve, és minden rendbe lesz! Ne búsulj, meg mentünk mindenkit, és úgy foglak téged óvni, akár egy porcelán babát!

Eliza elkezdett sírni és megölelte Francist.

- Ígérd meg! Nem...nem akarlak elveszíteni téged se! - Lizzy szorosan ölelte Francist, aki ezt viszonozta.

Majd nagyjából 1 óra múlva egy hatalmas zajt hallottak, és kimentek. Arthur és Alfred voltak ott. Arthur hirtelen össze esett és Alfred hisztérikusan bőgni kezdett.

- Ne halj meg Arthur, kérlek, ne hagyj magamra...! - mondta keserves sírás közepette az amerikai.

Hirtelen a szörny hátulról végzett Alfreddel is. Ekkor toppant be Feliciano is, tiszta véresen.

- Mi történt?! - nézte meglepve az olasz.

- A többiekkel mi van..? - aggodóan kérdezte a magyar.

- Mindenki...már...meghalt... - Feli sírni kezdett. Hirtelen a szörny hármójuk felé fordult. Francis a kezét Feli vállára tette.

- Most vagy soha... Lizzy túl nagy sokkot kapott, hogy harcolni tudjon, úgy hogy... rajtunk a sor..

Az olasz csak bólintott majd a két férfi szembe szállt a szörnnyel. De semmi értelme nem volt. Mind a ketten hősiesen harcoltak, de Steve túl erős volt. Így mind kettőre végzetes csapást mért. Elizabeth odament a haldokló franciához.

- Ne Francis könyörgöm, ne halj meg! Ne hagyj magamra!

- Elizabeth... mind végig el akartam neked mondani... hogy... mindent azért tettem... mert... szeretlek... - ekkor véres kezével végig simított a lány arcán, közbe leesett a virág Lizzy hajából. A francia megfogta és vissza tűzte a lány hajába. A virág csupa vér lett. Majd utoljára rá mosolygott szerelmére, majd örökre lehunyta tengerkék szemeit. Erzsébet magához ölelte, és sírt megállás nélkül.

- Én... is... szeretlek... -nyögte ki sírás közben. Majd mikor felemelte a fejét, látta,hogy az összes hulla ott hever egy kör alakban. A kör közepén volt a szörny.

- Te kis... KINYÍRLAK! -azzal Elizabeth felállt, és nekirontott a szörnynek. Ütötte, rúgta, karmolta mindent csinált. Elővett egy pisztolyt, majd azzal lövöldözte. Később két darab kardot szedet elő, és azokkal vagdosta.

Hirtelen a lány meghökkent, és szemei kidülledtek. Szája szélén vér csorgott végig. Vége. Ő is be sorakozik a holt társai közé. Össze esett, és maradék erejével Francis mellé kúszott, és megfogta a kezét. Mellette akart meghalni. Majd ő is végleg lehunyta a szemeit.

Minden ország a nagyterembe gyűlt, ahol megtalálták Magyarország holttestét.

- De ez... hogy történt...? - hitetlenkedett a brit.

- Nem is...volt bent... - mondta Ludwig.

- Nem lehet,hogy kintről hozta be a szörny,és megölte? - mondta Antonio.

- Nem... Erzsébet bent volt, és harcolt... és utolsóként halt meg... de még időben vissza tekertem az időt... de.. úgy látszik sikertelenül.. Lizzy Francis mellett akart meghalni... ő védte meg a legvégsőkig.. a virágon ott is van a vére. Az ő halála a bizonyíték arra,hogy vissza tudom tekerni az időt, hogy mindenki fel éledjen... - mondta Feliciano.

- És az ő halála bizonyítja azt, hogy ha akarunk, össze tudunk dolgozni, hogy ki jussunk innen... - folytatta Arthur.

- Ő mutatta meg, hogy az igaz szerelem mikre lehet képes... - fejezte be Francis könnyekkel küszködve.

Azzal mindenki hozott virágokat amik a vázákban voltak, és Lizzy holt teste köré tették. Majd Francis kivette Lizzy hajából a véres virágot, és a lány kezébe tette.

- Nyugodj békében, Erzsébet... - mondta a francia sírva, és elment a többiekkel, hogy végre ki jussanak a kastélyból.

Mindenkit lesújtott Lizzy halála, de erőt is adott nekik, mert tudták, hogy a lány még a szívükben él, és védi őket.


End file.
